The Prophecy
by MegElizabeth
Summary: SEQUEL to TIME WILL TELL: Anna Weiss follows in her parent's footsteps...and discovers a truth that she may not be able to handle.
1. Default Chapter

HERE IT IS!!! The continuation of 'Time Will Tell'...it zips ahead quite a few years...don't worry everyone...all your questions (Where's Will?, What is Melina up to? etc,) will be answered...just years later. Remember, the truth about Irina took nearly thirty years...enjoy.

  
  


She loved every minute of this. Adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her running; it was better than any drug. The bullet in her shoulder reminded her of a wound that her own mother had years ago; at least it reminded her of the story her mother had told her. Her parents hated that she was in what they called, 'the business', almost making it sound like she was in those Godfather movies. However, they had no choice but to let her pursue her chosen career. After all, they had sent her sister to drama school and her brother to art school. Maybe they still had a chance with seventeen year old Phillip.

She shook her head, shaking her thoughts, choosing to focus on the task at hand. She was in Barcelona, retrieving much needed information for the CIA, and she was doing her favorite thing in the process: busting some heads. She wasn't particularly sure why she enjoyed violence so much; perhaps it stemmed from her anger toward her parent's dislike of her job. Another man stepped out in front of her, trying to pull some fancy moves on her. She was not impressed. She punched him in the face, he punched her in the stomach. She was slightly winded, but didn't let it phase her. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to keel over, and with one swift spinning kick, he was out cold.

Yeah, she loved this. Definitely. She continued running until she was at the extraction point, and once she was in the van, she smiled at her partner Daniel Flinkman. 

"Nice Weiss," he said, "Nice."

"Thanks Danny,"

_Oh yeah_, Anna Weiss thought, _this is the life_.

  


*****

  


Sydney Weiss was livid. Her oldest daughter sat on a chair before her, arms folder across her chest like she was five years old again. _I wish_, Sydney thought. Her daughter Anna was the spitting image of Sydney, minus blue eyes she had inherited from her father. Sydney wasn't sure whether Anna's stubborn streak was from Alexander Sark or from herself, but she knew she loathed it.

"You could've gotten yourself killed Anna!"

"Mom, I'm always in these kinds of situations. You know what it's like, you've done these missions a million times! Dad, tell her she's being ridiculous!" Anna yelled to Eric Weiss, who had been sitting on the couch, trying to avoid confrontation. Anna had always called Eric her father, even after Sydney and Eric had introduced her to Sark, her real father. She visited Sark from time to time, but Eric had raised her. Eric cleared his throat, trying to think of something brilliant to build a bridge between his wife and daughter. He had nothing.

"Look Anna, I agree with your mother. It's getting too dangerous. You're too reckless," he said, waiting for the fireworks to start.

"_RECKLESS_?! How many times were you and mom reckless?" At this point a door slammed, and laughter was heard.

"Am I interrupting another argument about the agency? Big surprise."

"Shut up Phillip," Anna spat out, punching her now seventeen year old brother in the arm.

"Don't tell your brother to shut up. Hey sweetie," Sydney spoke sweetly to her son, kissing him on the cheek, which he returned with a smile. 

"Got some homework, I'll leave you guys to...whatever," Phillip spoke, and with a nod from his father, he climbed the stairs leading to his room.

"Honey," Eric turned again to Anna, "We just want you to be careful."

"I know Dad, and I am."

"Why couldn't you have just chosen to stay out of this life, like your sister, or your brothers? Why, Anna?" Sydney cried, looking directly in her daughter's eyes.

"It's a little different for Taryn mom; her real dad _died_ in the field. Otherwise she probably would've followed in my footsteps; _your_ footsteps," she said, pointing to both of them.

"Look I appreciate your concern guys," she continued, "But I am twenty-two years old, and it's my life. I love you guys, but this is something that I need to do. Someday I'll explain why. Until then, please trust me," she said, looking at her mother pointedly. Before Sydney had the chance to answer, Anna spoke again.

"I'm going to go visit Grandma okay? Then I'm going home. I'll see you later," she said, nodding to her mother, and hugging her father before she left. Sydney sighed as the door slammed behind her.

"I don't like this Eric. She's getting careless, and I don't understand why."

"I know honey. Look, she's right. She is an adult, we have no say in her choices anymore," Sydney began to interrupt, but he stopped her, "we just have to pray that we raised her right, and that she'll do the right thing." Sydney looked at him as he finished, her lips trembling.

"I know you're right honey...it's just hard, she's our baby, you know?" At this, he held Sydney to his chest, stroking her hair as he had done for two decades now.

"Sweetheart, I love you so much, and I would never lie to you. Anna's going to be okay. You have to trust in that, believe in it. Look at all we've been through. God isn't going to take away our kids, you got that?" he said, pulling apart from her to point his index finger in her face.

"I got it Weiss, I got it," she said, kissing him on the mouth. She smiled, and he felt it, and he pulled away for a moment.

"What is it hon?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, Vaughn was right, all those years ago," she smiled again at the memory of her former handler's dying words. He had been right in saying that Eric and Sydney could find true love. Now, twenty-one years later, they were still together and more in love than Sydney ever could have imagined.

"Yeah, I guess he was...who would've thought?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Not me, you were too weird..."

"Shut up," he said, playfully poking her arm, before kissing her again.

They had their fair share of problems, but life was good.

  


*****

  


Ten years ago, Melina Bristow had died while in CIA custody. No one could determine the reason for her death, but ultimately buried her in the same graveyard that Sydney's grandparents had been buried in. Sydney and Eric had been contacted, and Sydney was relieved and deeply saddened at the same time. She had not attended the funeral, though her mother and father had. Melina had never really established a relationship with either of her parents, therefore Jack and Irina both held heaviness in their hearts when it came to their younger daughter.

Will had been suspicious of her death when it had occurred, but since he was preoccupied with his impending marriage, he no longer had the resources to investigate her passing. Had Will not been engaged, had Sydney not been too wrapped up in teaching and her family, had Irina and Jack not been wracked with guilt....one of them might have noticed that Melina Bristow's coffin was empty.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

  
  


Irina Bristow glanced at the clock that hung on the west wall of her kitchen. Sydney had called several minutes ago to warn her that Anna was on her way to the house. _Another argument_, Irina thought, sighing loudly. She sat with her left hand under her chin, her right hand tapping the table in expectation.

A door opened, but from the way it opened she realized it was her husband. She breathed a sigh of relief, overjoyed that Jack would be there for the arrival of their granddaughter.

"Hi honey," she yelled, and smiled when he came into view.

"Hey sweetheart," he spoke, leaning down to kiss her lightly on her lips. He pulled away, noting the exhausted expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Sydney called a bit ago...Anna's on her way over here." Jack's eyes widened.

"Another fight I presume?"

"Yes. As always," Irina said, rolling her eyes. She sighed before continuing, "Sydney's worried about her Jack. I am too. She reminds me so much of..."

"Sydney?"

"Well yes...her too. But mostly myself Jack. I look at Anna and I see myself at that age."

"She is the spitting image of both of you," Jack answered, rubbing his wife's hand with his thumb.

"Yes, and she's reckless, just like Sydney...just like me. Jack, perhaps this is more punishment for my crimes," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Irina, you're not being punished. You are forgiven. Anna is just like Sydney...and though I hate to say it, like Sark. It's in her blood. Do not blame yourself," he said, cupping her chin in his right hand. At this instant the door opened once again, and Anna entered. 

"Hey grandma, grandpa..."

"Hi sweetie," they answered in unison.

"I assume my mother called you."

"Yes, she did," Irina answered.

"Then you know she is completely wrong about me!" Anna yelled, falling into a chair across from her grandmother. "Grandma, if anybody can understand me, it's you!" Irina sighed. Even Anna had noted their similarities. Jack took this moment to intervene.

"We understand you Anna, and we love you...however, we agree with your mother on this one," Jack stated, to which Anna's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious?! Grandma?" she yelled, looking to her grandmother for support. Irina nodded, silently agreeing with her husband. Anna's eyes were ablaze.

"All of you are so hypocritical! You guys lived this life for years, and you loved it!"

"Correction, Anna. I paid for my crimes, not necessarily by justice but by the weight of my own guilt. I hated that life, but it was the only way I knew. I left a husband and daughter behind, lost another child and had to kill many people to reunite my family - all because I was too weak to walk away from all of that..." Irina stated, tears filling her eyes. Anna's expression softened.

"Grandma, I wish I could explain this to all of you...why I'm doing this - why I stay. However, I know that if I tell you, you will be more troubled than you are now. I ask that you trust me. Please." Jack and Irina shared a glance before nodding together.

"Of course we trust you," Jack said, standing to hug his granddaughter.

"But please..." Irina interrupted, "Promise us you will be careful."

Anna nodded, "I will Grandma. Soon, this will all be over," she stood up and straightened her jacket, grimacing at the pain that still pulsed through her wounded shoulder.

"I have to go..." Anna spoke, and before exiting the house, cried, "I love you."

Silence passed between Irina and Jack for a short time. No words were necessary - both were worried - what could their granddaughter be up to?

  


*****

  


24 hours later, Alexander Sark arrived at his home in Ireland, tossing his coat onto a couch in his living room area. He rolled his neck about, struggling to massage the tension in his neck. He sighed as he traipsed down the hall to where his office was located. Instead of taking his usual seat behind his desk, he sat on an armchair, resting his feet on a matching ottoman.

He glanced around the office, noting all the book on scattered shelves. The truth was he hadn't read most of them. He was extremely intelligent, but had not acquired the time to read a good book. Most of the books had been purchased for Sydney when she had been here during her 'missing' years. He smiled at a memory of her.

  


~flashback~

  


A very pregnant Sydney sat in the office on the couch, consuming a late night snack. In between munching, she read a book out loud for the benefit of the baby. She did this every night, sometimes for hours. Sark smiled at the sight.

"Hey," he said, interrupting her storytelling.

"Hey," she smiled, leaning into his kiss. He sat next to her, placing his hand on her stomach. 

"Do you think she hears you?" he asked.

"Of course. I play music, read and speak to her every day...she's going to be an intelligent child Alexander," she spoke lovingly, caressing her mid-section. Sark smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just like her mother," he spoke, before leaning down to kiss her again.

  


~end flashback~

  


Sark sighed. When he had taken Sydney into captivity, his objective was only to conduct tests on her. He never appreciated the 'soft spot' he had for her - frankly it made him weak. The physical tests had taken two months, and then, when she was conscious, he relayed to her the entire truth; they had to discover if she was the woman in the prophecy of Rambaldi.

Thus, Sydney was sent on missions. She did not like staying hidden from Vaughn, her father...her friends. She killed several people while on assignment, though mostly in self-defense. One evening she came home and cried for hours - the first time he had seen her lower her defenses in his presence.

  


~flashback~

  


It was raining and Sark was in his living room, awaiting her return. The door slammed, and he heard her stifled cries before she entered the room. Believing she was alone, she threw herself on the couch, burying her head in her folded arms, shoulders shaking violently with sobs.

"Sydney," he spoke, shocked at the display.

"What?" she shouted, "You've been there this entire time?"

"Syd..."

"Don't call me that! Don't! Why do you keep me here Sark, why?"

"Sydney, please...calm down!" He was now seated next to her, massaging her shoulders. Surprisingly she had not pulled away.

"Sydney, this is all for your protection. A key date in one of the Rambaldi documents is approaching. We...I...must make sure that you are safe." Sydney looked up at him, examining his eyes. He seemed to be telling her the truth.

"Sark, I'm so scared...I just want to know the truth," she whispered, falling into his arms.

"I know Syd, I know..." he was glad she let him use the name. They sat like this for a long time, until her breaths became short and he placed a blanket over her sleeping form, watching as she slept through the storm.

  


~end flashback~

  


He hadn't lied to her that night. He had been protecting her. The truth was that he would have done anything for her - still would. He had realized that stormy evening that he had allowed himself to fall in love with her. He suspected that she would be the only woman he would ever love.

Even masterminds could be wrong...he had been. The date he had mentioned to Sydney - the date in the Rambaldi document - was the night Anna was conceived. That frightened him...but that fright was overshadowed by the arrival of his daughter, nine months later.

His suspicions had been wrong. One look at the child in his arms, and he was in love. She was a product of a love that would never fade - at least for him. He realized that Sydney would most likely never remember, but she had loved him too. If only he could change that night - the night she was taken from him forever...

He shook his head. He chose not to think about that evening. He never wanted to remember. Instead, he turned his thoughts to Anna, his sweet, sweet Anna. She was beautiful like her mother, with determination to match. He had last seen her six months ago, when she graduated from college.

He loved her, but rarely saw her. He did not want to complicate her life. He had ruined his chances with her mother - he could only hope that his redemption would be found in his sweet girl. Perhaps that was why he had turned, changed....was it for Anna, Syd or himself? He was not quite sure.

He stood at this thought, walking to his desk. Without looking down, he began to turn the chair around, since it was facing the window. Immediately he felt the extra weight on it, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Anna?!" he asked, staring that his gorgeous daughter.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to the desk," she smirked, "I was beginning to fall asleep." He shook his head, smiling at her. _You look so like your mother_, he thought.

"Hi sweetheart," he said, touching her shoulder, "A little far from home, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose," she answered, " I had a fight with mom," she answered, glancing at her feet. Sark grimaced - he was aware that Syd was not pleased that Anna had joined the CIA.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bending down in order to look up at her.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm fine. She just thinks I'm reckless."

"Well, you are."

"How do you..."

"I have my ways sweetheart," he smirked, but his demeanor quickly changed to a look of sincerity. "I'm pleased that you're here...I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too...though that's not why I'm here," she said, sinking to the floor directly in front of him. He was slightly puzzled. Her eyes glowed, reminding him of how much of himself was truly present in the woman before him.

"Alex...Daddy, I need your help," she spoke, her eyes pleading with him. He looked at her, a tear coming from his eye. _Daddy_, he thought. It was truly a beautiful word. She did not have to ask. He would do anything for his little girl. He sighed, smiling lopsidedly.

"Anything," he spoke simply, and at this tiny word they shared an embrace.


	3. The Truth About Melina

Hope you are all enjoying this! I realize that I've neglected my other fics, but it's only for the time being...I'm just on a role with this one! Thanks for reading! God Bless! ENJOY!

"I thought you said there was no reason to worry about her mother!" Sydney shouted.

"She told me she would be careful!" Irina shouted back.

Eric, Sydney, Jack and Irina all sat in the Weiss living room, contemplating their next move. Anna had been away for three days, saying she was taking a short vacation. Mothers Intuition would not allow Syd to accept the tale. Jack had pulled some strings and discovered that Anna had traveled on a non-stop flight to Ireland - she was visiting Sark.

Though Sydney wanted to hate the man, she could not. He had proven himself to be a good man and father over the last ten years. She could not remember her years with him, though truthfully she was glad for that small favor. She had told Eric long ago that she would love only him for the rest of her life. But what if she had really loved Sark? What then? She only knew that she did not want to remember. Despite her lack of remembrance, something within her trusted Sark - she knew Anna would be safe with him.

It was the question of _why_ that bothered her. Why had Anna gone to him? Syd suspected that Anna was up to something, but what was it? She could hope that Sark...Alexander...could help their daughter. She snapped out her thoughts, hearing Jack screaming again. He was livid - he would _never _trust Sark. Eric interjected.

"I think we should let her stay with him. She's an adult," he said. Sydney looked at him in surprise, but then smiled. That was how Eric was; he had always been understanding of the complicated relationship between Anna and Sark; he did not completely trust Sark, but he had grown to respect him and his newest accomplishments. Before Jack could interrupt, Sydney broke her silence.

"I agree," she stated bluntly, which won incredulous stares from all of them. "Yeah, I'm not sure why, but I trust Alexander. No matter how we feel about him, I know he loves Anna, and he'll help her."

Irina nodded in agreement. She had trained Sark. She knew that he was a good man - and that he still loved Sydney and their daughter. Sydney was right - Anna would be safe.

"Jack, I worked with him for years - he'll take care of her. Besides, you can't just go and kill him - you're 70 years old."

"Irina..."

"Jack, just don't," she answered, kissing him on the cheek. He stopped then, folding him arms and rolling his eyes. They were all silent for a moment. Sydney stood up to look out the window, imagining Sark's home in the distance.

"I just pray she knows what she's doing," Sydney spoke, as they all nodded somberly.

  


*****

  


Sark was dumbfounded. The information his daughter had presented to him was completely new. He had been out of what Anna called 'The Business' for ten years now - he had inherited his father's vineyard, and had built it into an important supplier in the United Kingdom's wine industry. His path to righteousness must have detained him for learning such a vital piece of information...

"Melina Bristow is alive?" he demanded.

"Yes, as I said, I ran into her, literally, on a mission in Istanbul. She was trying to intercept Rambaldi documents from the CIA."

"Does the CIA know this?" Anna shook her head.

"No, dad...I left that bit out." Sark sighed.

"How though? She was buried? Your grandparents were at her burial?"

"She must have escaped - she's planned this from the beginning. Dad, she's the woman in the prophecy, I know it."

"Honey..."

"No, Dad, listen. I've thought about this. Since I saw her, I did research. She has mom's face, pretty basically. She has the same 'marks' as mom, the same DNA...and she's never been to Mr. Sebatio."

"What if you're the woman in the prophecy?" Sark asked. The prospect scared him - his little girl could not possess such power for evil. Anna shook her head.

"I don't have the 'marks'. I do however, believe that Rambaldi foretold my existence." At this, Sark looked at her questioningly.

"I believe I am the person...the only person, who can stop her Dad."

Sark's eyes widened, only because he remembered a detail from the past.

"Ah, that answers it...you've read all the documents haven't you Dad?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Then you know that the woman is virtually unstoppable..."

"...With the exception of a blood relative. Her downfall will be a blood relative," he answered.

"Mom will never fight again. You and I both know that," she answered very quietly, "So it's up to me to stop Melina."

Sark stood for a moment, replaying all these events in his mind. This had been orchestrated from the very beginning.

"What Dad?" Anna suddenly appeared, her hand falling on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Anna, you're an adult.." he began.

"Yes."

"I want to tell you something that no one else, not even your mother knows...something that will back up this theory of yours."

"Okay..." she waited.

"Rambaldi composed a document where he listed key dates - dates that would ultimately aid the fulfilling of the prophecy..." he paused momentarily.

"And?" she demanded, standing directly in front of him.

"One particular date is important to me and your mother..." he paused again, scratching his head, turning away from her.

"What?"

"This date was the day of your conception."

Anna breathed in deeply. Most children would never want to hear a word about their conception or the details surrounding it. She quickly shook that thought.

"Dad...this proves it! You and mom were destined to have me! You were destined to bring me into this world so I could stop Melina!"

Sark had tears in his eyes, which surprised Anna. She had never seen him cry.

"What is it Dad?" she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Nothing...well okay. It's just extremely comforting to know that there was a preordained purpose for my love for your mother. Even though she doesn't remember loving me, we loved each other very much..."he trailed off. Anna looked at him sympathetically, tears welling in her own eyes.

"You still love her Dad," she said. She felt bad for her father - felt bad that he was alone - but knew that her mom was happy with Eric. She would never leave him, no matter what the circumstances.

"Oh well," Sark began, wiping his eyes, "the past is the past, Anna. I can't go back now...So what is our plan?"

"Well I need to get in touch with some of your old contacts and locate Melina...see if she's working with someone...where she is..."

"Alright. I'll get on it," Sark said almost hesitantly. Anna understood.

"Dad, I'm sorry to involve you in this life again...I know you've worked hard to prove yourself..."

Sark shook his head. He had only done the 180 in his life to impress Sydney and Anna. Anna obviously trusted him, maybe even loved him...Sydney never would.

"Anna, I can be in and out just like that. Don't worry about me. I won't go back into it. It brought me to much pain..." he trailed off, speaking with the tone of a jaded man once again.

Anna watched him as he left the room. Everything was falling into place...soon the prophecy would be fulfilled. She felt guilty for placing her father in this situation, but realized quickly that if he could not help her, the fate of the world would rest of her shoulders. She was definitely not ready for that.


	4. Caught in the Act

At last, it is here! The next chapter! It's a bit shorter than I'd like, but it's all I had time for...more will come soon, hopefully during my break next week! ENJOY! 

  
  


She was breathtaking. He always knew his daughter would become beautiful one day. After all, she was Sydney Bristow's daughter. In his rare encounters with his baby girl when she was a child, he had seen traces of the same marks her mother possessed, and had known that he was missing out on the art that was his daughter.

Now, working with her, he was exposed to both sides of her; something that was rarely seen, even by her own mother. Had Sydney witnessed her daughter during the times she was on a mission, she would have been shocked by the resemblance between the two of them. Anna's intelligence during a mission resembled that of both of her parents, but her ability to compartmentalize so expertly was purely her mother, Sark decided. She was ambitious and confident, extremely beautiful and cunning.

On the other side of the spectrum, meaning her demeanor when she wasn't working, she was still beautiful and confident, but lacked the hard edge she displayed in missions. She was caring and compassionate, definitely not violent by nature. Sark decided that it was purely adrenaline that drove his daughter during her missions - he realized she would never under any circumstances hurt another human life.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded to his daughter that he was ready. They had pursued many dead end missions in the past two months - Melina was always one step ahead of them. Now however, they felt they would reach her - Anna, using Sark's old contacts, had anticipated Melina's next movement in a process of deduction. To their knowledge, Melina only needed two pieces of the Rambaldi device for it to be complete. Because of Anna's own knowledge of the device, she realized that Melina had to get one device before the other, in order to assemble it correctly. Anna, once again through her father's contacts, had discovered the whereabouts of the first piece, and was determined to reach it before Melina could get her hands on it.

This is where they were now, a mansion in Italy, where the owner of the piece was holding a party. If he had known the power he held in his possession, perhaps he would not be focusing on such frivolous things as a high society party. Sark and Anna were dressed, ironically, as an upper class father and daughter whose corporation wished to do business with the miscellaneous Italian tycoon.

No disguises were needed - they were, after all, Father and daughter. However, Anna was dressed in a beautiful red dress that reminded Sark of a dress he had picked out for Sydney on one of her missions during her two-year stint with him. He sighed at the memory...

  


*flashback*

  


"You call this a dress?" Sydney spat out at him, dress crumbled in her left hand.

"Yes, dress," he stated in a calm tone, giving her the smug smile she had grown to love and hate with equal measure.

"Look, you said I had to perform tests, not dress up as a stripper. How is this going to prove I'm the woman in the prophecy?"

"Sydney, you're right..."

"Wait, what? Back up, did you say I was right? Meaning you were wrong?" Sydney asked, amazed.

"Don't get so smug Bristow. I merely bought the dress because I knew you'd be smashing in it. Despite your hatred and continual bodily threats against me, I have noticed that you're probably the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered," he said, smiling once again.

Sydney was speechless. She wasn't sure if she wanted to punch the smug smile off his face or kiss it off. Right now her next course of action would be nothing.

"Whatever Sark. Don't think you can buy my forgiveness with flattery. From now on, I pick out my clothes. And maybe yours too. You're looking awful today," and with that she turned and left the room.

  


*end flashback*

  


He sighed again. Had Sydney asked him why he looked so ghastly that day, he would have gladly answered honestly. He had fallen in love with her then, madly and passionately - he knew the severity of the mission she was attempting, and his stomach was in knots, for he knew she would never allow him to accompany her. She would only see that as him breathing down her neck, when in all reality all he wanted was to protect the woman he loved.

He looked to his daughter, whom he was now following down a dark corridor in the mansion, and realized that his little girl could be his redemption. Perhaps his helping her would bring Sydney back to him one day. He shook his head. He was glad for this opportunity to know his daughter - He didn't want to anticipate anything more to come from this situation. He watched in admiration as his daughter opened the lock of an office, immediately rushing to a wall painting to reveal a hidden safe. She smiled at him, and motioned to him proceed - for safe opening was her Father's forte. He smiled at her, quickly placing his hand on her left cheek before he began his work. Moments later the safe was open, and Anna held the small piece in her hands, smiling up at her father. They had done it. They turned around, only to be met with a pair of icy blue eyes that instantly reminded Anna of her sister Taryn's baby blues. The woman in front of her held a gun at Sark's head.

"Well, well Sark. Working with your lovely girl? What would Syd say?"

"Shut up Melina," he spat out. Melina shoved the gun directly into his head.

"Now, now...Is that any way to talk to the aunt of your child? I don't think so," with this Melina turned her eyes to her niece. "Hello Anna," she spoke. Anna was astonished at the resemblance between the woman before her and her own mother; not to mention the resemblance between herself and this despicable woman.

"Melina Bristow. Wish I could say it's nice to see you again," Melina laughed, looking again at Sark.

"Well Mr. Sark, you have yourself a comedian for a daughter. Good to know," at this she pushed them both. "Start walking," she spoke.

"Where are you taking us Melina," Sark demanded.

"I have to have my secrets Mr. Sark. You shall see. You shall see."


	5. A New Mission

New Chapter! ENJOY!

  


Sydney had resigned to gardening on this beautiful Saturday morning, longing to forget about her daughter and Sark, and whatever escapade they were planning. She hated that Anna was so close to her father, despite the miles that had been between them during all her daughter's formative years. 

As she watered some lilies, she decided to analyze her life. Where had she gone wrong? She had been born to the strangest parents she'd ever encountered, parents who really had loved each other, but had been separated by deceit and espionage for years. Now they were together, more in love than she could recall them being when she was six years old. It truly was strange.

Danny had been the first love of her life; truthfully, he was her first boyfriend. She had never had time for such things during her years in private school. Her life had been his demise; he had died because of her. Then, the second man she loved, Michael Vaughn, had died because of her as well. It was a wonder that she had not destroyed Will's life, and that was now happily married, and had been so for ten years. His two daughters were beautiful, and he was living the life he deserved.

Sure, Sydney had Eric. She was extremely thankful for him. He was so unlike any of the other men in her life. He had never let her down...had never given her reason to doubt him, or his love for her. He was faithful, kind, reassuring...he had accepted Anna as his own, despite his feelings of malice toward Sark. He raised Taryn, Michael and Melina's daughter, as his own as well, and had gladly done so. His love for his own sons, Michael and Phillip, often brought Sydney to tears. He would do anything for their four children.

The children...

Sydney had wonderful relationships with her two youngest sons. Michael was sensitive, intelligent and artistic. He created works of art that Sydney envied. He was now in a prestigious art school, embarking on a life as an artist. Sydney envied the simple nature of his life - things were so uncomplicated for Michael. He could dictate his own future, could paint it, shape it...make it his own.

And Phillip, her youngest, was the opposite of Michael, but nevertheless she loved him with equal value. Phillip was more like Eric; sarcastic humor and quick wit melded with an unreal athleticism. Much like his mother, however, he wore his heart on his sleeve. His weakness was his empathetic nature, as he struggled to relate and help everyone in the family when they faced problems.

Taryn, her beautiful adopted daughter was different from the rest of them. While she sometimes joined in with the humorous family banter, she often remained closed off and distant from the family. Perhaps this was why she had embraced acting with such a passion. In her moments on stage, she could forget that her mother and father were former intelligence officers with complicated lives. She could almost forget that her real mother was an assassin, while her real father had died in the field, at her real mother's hand. Almost. Now she was away at school in New York, and Sydney had not heard from her in months...

Sydney sighed. Anna. Her relationship with her eldest daughter was anything but fantastic. They loved each other so much, but were just too similar. Sydney hated the determination in Anna eye's, the fierce fire that mirrored her own. Despite being raised by Eric, who was a kind and gentle man, Anna harbored Sark's own violent nature within her. Sydney shuddered. She could only hope that Sark was taking care of their daughter. Their daughter.

That thought scared her. She had never remembered, even after all these years, those two missing years of her life. She had talked to Sark about it often, on the rare occasions when she had taken Anna to visit him. He had never given her an answer; his face had remained stoic, but his eyes had acquired a sadness she had never seen during their past dealings. He always shrugged his shoulders, thanked her for bringing Anna to see him, and would shut the door slowly. (He had a summer home about twenty minutes from Sydney's own residence) It almost seemed that he couldn't bear to look at her. The truth was she couldn't look at him anymore; the not knowing...it haunted her.

Sydney was snapped out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She stood up, walking to the empty bird bath where it was sitting, and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively. She had not recognized the number.

"Well Well. Hello my dear." Sydney stiffened. It couldn't be.

"Melina?" she whispered.

"That's right sister dear. I must say, I don't know how you let this Mr. Sark slip through your fingers...he's a feisty one...and that daughter of yours..."

"What are you talking about Melina? How are you even alive?"

"Questions, questions...why don't you just listen Syd? You were always the impatient one. I have your boytoy and your daughter right here. They were trying to stop me. Not very intelligent."

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?" Sydney was shouting now, and Eric, having heard her distress, was standing by her side.

"I want my daughter Sydney. I want her now."

"You will never touch her...you'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged sis. Don't push me. If you want your daughter back to you alive, bring Taryn to me. I will call you with the location once you've reached this point." At this, she gave Sydney coordinates. Commiting them to memory, Sydney looked at Eric frantically. She mouthed 'Melina' to him, to which he gasped.

"Silence sis? Don't get any ideas. If you don't have Taryn with you when you come, I will kill Anna. First I will kill her father, in front of her. She' s awfully sensitive you know? Don't know if she could handle it..."

"Melina, why are you doing this? Please, don't hurt my baby."

"I won't. As long as you maintain your part of the bargain. See you in a bit sis," and with that, Melina's voice was gone. Sydney looked at her husband. Tears fell down her face, as he grabbed her into an embrace.

"Sydney, what does she want?"

"Eric, she wants Taryn,"

"Like hell," Eric hissed.

"If we don't bring her, Melina will kill Anna. And Sark. She has them in her custody."

"Oh God." Sydney thought frantically.

"Eric, there's got to be a way to take Taryn, but get Anna without having to surrender Taryn. We need to call my parents," she started to dial the number on her cell phone. Eric stopped her, closing it quickly.

"Honey, won't Melina notice if we bring a task force with us. Didn't she say she only wanted you to bring Taryn?"

"Eric, we have to work this out. I am not letting Melina take another life. I'm not letting her dominate Taryn, like she did Michael. I have to get my baby back...and Sark, he's there too honey. I know you don't exactly admire him, but he's Anna's father..."

"Honey, honey," he silenced her with a kiss on her hairline. "We'll get them both back. We just have to be smart. After all, it wasn't too long ago that we were pretty good at what we did..."

"Yeah...but we're going to need my parents." Sydney sniffed, looking up at her husband. He nodded.

"Make the call," he said. She smiled. She loved this man. He smiled back, and her resolve grew more intense. Melina Bristow was not taking any more lives on her watch. There was no way.

  


*****

  


"My contact informed me that Melina has called Weiss,"

"As I suspected. Continue,"

"Well, she wants her daughter,"

"Again, as I suspected. Well, she's not going to get her now is she? I'll make sure of that..."


	6. Past Revisited

  


Her plane had arrived in New York only five hours ago. It had taken about an hour to get to her daughter's school, and even less time to convince Taryn to join her on her final mission. This surprised Sydney; she had always assumed that Taryn would never want to encounter the woman who had killed her real father. 

However, when Sydney had reached her daughter, Taryn accepted almost immediately. It was almost as if she was not surprised by the revelation that her real mother was alive, not to mention the fact that Melina was holding Anna and Sark captive. Sydney was not about to pose questions though; Taryn had always been an intensely private person, and she did not want to violate that privacy.

At the turn of the fourth hour, Taryn's clothes were packed, her dorm was locked, and they were on their way back to the airport, where Eric was meeting them to take a flight to their destination. Taryn was quiet the entire way to the airport, and most of trip on the plane. She only spoke once, very briefly.

"Dad?" she asked, tapping her sleeping father. She looked over to her mother, who was occupied with the in-flight movie. _Good,_ she thought. Eric snapped into consciousness, the result of being a very astute father.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing here?" she asked timidly.

"Well...you have to answer that yourself. You've always had good instincts. You have to trust them. What are they telling you sweetheart?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Well, dad, to tell you the truth, I have thought about this all of my life. Not meeting Melina, my mother...but getting revenge. She caused my father's...Michael's death."

"Honey, listen, he's your dad. Don't sugarcoat things for me. I feel fortunate to have been a dad to you all these years."

"Dad, I know we've talked about this before, but mom always gets so sad...what was he like, really?" She sat up in anticipation.

"Well," he started, turning to face her, "he was a great guy. I met him in training. He went to law school...he was a smart guy, really intelligent. He was hilarious, always pulling pranks outside of the office. When he was on the job, he went by the book, but when he met your mom...oh man. The rule book was thrown out the window when he met Syd.. She had this ability to make him melt, lose all sense. He loved her so much that it nearly killed him when she disappeared. I've never seen him so depressed. Then he met Melina, and I saw a bit of what he had been before. He was so happy when he found out Melina was pregnant...when you were born, his life finally made sense again. You were his world. I know that you were the last thing he thought of before..." he paused, tearing up.

"Before he died. I wish I had known him," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know honey. But we have to remember this...God has a purpose for everything. There is a reason why Michael is gone...I don't know what it is yet, but I know I will one day, and you will too," he said, wiping away a tear on her left cheek.

"Thanks daddy," she said, before throwing her arms around his neck.

Behind Eric's back, Sydney Weiss smiled. As soon as she did, however, her face held a look of resolve. Melina Bristow would pay...she would make sure of it.

*****

  


"Dad, we are so screwed," Anna Weiss said, straining to see her father's face in the dark room they were locked in.

"Anna...let's not get hasty. I believe your mother will come for us."

"Sydney Weiss?" Sark cringed at the use of Eric's last name in connection with Sydney's. Anna snickered. "She hasn't gone on a mission in twenty years. What makes you think she's going to come help us?"

"Because you're her daughter Anna. She loves you."

"Yeah, okay," Anna said.

"Look, Anna, your mother has always had your best interest at heart. She went through a lot when she was an agent..."

"Like what?" Anna knew about Vaughn of course, but other than that her knowledge of her mother's past was very limited. It was a topic that wasn't discussed very often.

"Well...her fiancé was killed by SD-6 when she was in college...she lost two years of her life, lost the man she loved to her own sister and watched as he died. Sure, she loved the adrenaline Anna, but she hated that she had to lie to those she loved to conceal her true identity as a CIA agent. She hated it Anna...she wanted to spare you from this life."

Anna was silent for a moment. She had not known any of this information. She wanted more details behind this situation, but only one question sprang from her mouth at this moment.

"What happened during those two years daddy?" Sark heard the question, but hesitated for what seemed like a lifetime. He wasn't sure if he was ready to answer it; but what could it hurt now? He had nothing to hide.

"She was with me. I was to discover if she was the woman in the Rambaldi prophecy. We conducted several physical tests and missions to determine if she was or not...she was not. However, in the process, I fell in love with her. I'm not sure if she loved me as much as I loved her, but as you already know, we had you."

"Yes. Do you ever regret any of it? Having me?" Sark didn't hesitate to answer this question.

"Never, Anna. You are the reason my life has changed, why I've changed. You're my redemption, my hope. There's so much of your mother in you...more than you know, or would ever admit. Every time I see you, I am reminded of her. God, I loved her...still love her."

"I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry she doesn't remember being with you...I'm sure she loved you." Sark laughed rather darkly.

"What makes you so sure love?"

"When I graduated from college, and she took a picture of you and me, I noticed something in her eyes when she glanced up from that lens."

"And what is that?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I think she remembers, somewhere inside. She remembers falling for you, loving you, having me. You see dad, it's not just you she forgets. She forgets a little piece of me as well. I'm a lot like you...can't wait until the day that she recalls everything...remembers my little face...how I looked when I was born. Until that day, I can only pray."

Sark was taken back by Anna's admission. He had never really thought of that. Sydney couldn't remember the first year of Anna's life; that must've been very painful for his daughter.

"Yes. We can only pray," he whispered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Anna spoke.

"I love you daddy...I just want you to know. I know our family situation is screwed up, but I've always loved you," she whispered, tears falling down her face. Sark's throat suddenly became very dry. He felt his way over to where his daughter was located, and embraced her tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart," he spoke, stroking her hair. Tears fell down his own face, touched by her admission. "Your mom will be here soon," he spoke, and listened as her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

  


*****

Hours Later...

"They're at the location boss," he said.

"And?" Melina asked.

"And they have the girl with them," he answered.

"Excellent. I told you I know my own daughter. I knew she'd come with them. And oh, if Sydney knew what she was up to," she laughed maniacally, "Good thing I'm aware...I'll know how to combat her attack, and she'll be mine," with one last look at her henchman, she stood, loaded her gun, and left the room, heels clicking on the cold floor.


	7. Family Confrontation

They sat in the parking lot, waiting for Melina and her hostages to arrive. Taryn glanced over her shoulder, searching for any signs of their approach. Sydney's hand was caught in Eric's own, and she kept glancing to him for reassurance. He nodded to her, but it did not ease his own mind; he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to go down today.

All their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an unmarked black van, driven by an unrecognized man, while Melina sat in the passenger seat. When they pulled to a stop, more henchman emerged from the side door, and the Weiss family collectively gasped at the sight of a disheveled looking Anna Weiss, along with an exhausted Alexander Sark. Though the two were unbound, they were pushed to a place where Melina held them at gunpoint.

"Anna," Sydney screamed, and Eric held her back from advancing.

"Mom, I'm okay," Anna screamed back. They engaged in a short conversation, which Eric missed, seeing that he was accessing how far away Anna was at the moment. He speculated that they were about twenty feet away, which was just too far to plan any sort of attack. He glanced at Sydney, and from the look in her eyes, he realized she had discovered the same thing.

Melina glared at the two parents, but her eyes became gentle when she beheld her daughter Taryn. Taryn looked at her venomously, to which Melina smiled. She motioned to her guards, and they pointed to guns to Anna and Sark, leaving Melina free to step toward to her daugther. 

"Taryn Weiss," she spoke, "I have waited for this moment for twenty years."

"How nice for you," Taryn answered.

"Well I can see that being raised by Mr. Sarcasm here has rubbed off on you nicely," Melina answered, her eyes dancing with laughter. Taryn was simmering. She turned around for a moment, and Sydney and Eric thought for a moment that she was crying. Instead she nodded, to no one in particular it seemed. Then, suddenly, she turned around quickly, a gun trained on Melina. Melina's face faltered for a moment. Sydney and Eric on the other hand, were too shocked to be fearful.

"Taryn..." Sydney began.

"No offense mom, but shut up," Taryn spoke, and turned to Melina, 

"Listen, _Mother,_" she spat out, "Don't _ever_ insult my father again or I will gladly shoot you in head, you got that?" she finished, waving the gun in Melina's face.

Melina's familiar stoic countenance returned. She smiled, much to the chagrin of her daughter.

"If you shoot me, dear girl, your sister and her father will both die. In front of you. It's your choice sweetie," Melina said. She laughed to herself, realizing that she had defeated her daughter's so-called attack.

"Oh you've just thought of everything haven't you Melina?" Taryn asked, almost too smugly for Sydney and Eric's liking. They shared a glance once again. What was their daughter up to? At their collective thought, Taryn nodded once again. 

The nod was followed by gunshots, and when Melina and the Weiss family turned to look at the hostages, the guards were lying on the ground, obviously dead. Melina quickly turned back to her daughter, lifting her gun to her daughter's temple.

"Who else is here Taryn?" she demanded, screaming.

"You tell me mother...you thought of everything," Taryn spoke, smiling at Sydney and Eric. They shared yet another glance, and their question was answered by the voice of someone they all knew.

"Hello Melina," Irina Bristow spoke softly.

Melina froze, her arm becoming stiff, and dropped the gun she pointed at her daughter. She turned to where an older, but still incredibly physically fit Bristow stood. She remained silent.

"I've always dreamed that my two daughters could be together..." Irina began, "but not like this Melina, not like this," she said, a tear visible on her left cheek.

"Well mother," Melina began, her voice unsteady, "If you had taken the time to find out the truth about my 'death', you would have known that I was alive. You would have been with me. But you weren't. So ends the fairy tale happy family that you've always wanted. You won't get the satisfaction of seeing me at one of your Thanksgiving dinners." Melina spat out.

Irina looked hurt, but didn't falter. Partially because she had expected this sort of reaction from her youngest girl, but also because, at that moment, Jack Bristow emerged from the shadows, and stood next to his wife, laying an arm around her shoulders.

The sight of the father she had never known caused Melina's resolve to break. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that his face reflected her own. The pain of not knowing one another ate away at both of them. But her face was unlike his in many other respects; she thirsted for revenge against her mother, whereas Jack has forgiven Irina for her checkered past.

"Dad," she spoke, her voice cracking once again.

"Melina," he stated, and he started walking toward her. He stopped when she lifted the gun up to him.

"Dad," she said, sobbing now, "Don't come any closer." Jack looked at her, confusion clouding his eyes. Melina answered the look she beheld.

"Dad, I've always wanted to know you. Always. But I'm not like Irina Derevko. I'm not someone who can just be forgiven. I've done too many things to deserve absolution. And there will be more sins committed in order to get what I want. I'm sorry," she finished.

"Melina, that's where you're wrong. This can end right here, right now," he said.

"Dad, you and I both know that's a lie. This will never end right here. You'll take me in, I'll be in a cage again. That's not going to happen. Do you know how many years of my childhood I was caged up? The KGB knew that if Irina saw me, that she would never complete what she had started for them. I'm not going to be caged again."

Sydney listened intently as her sister spoke. So that was Melina's fear; being caged. She glanced over to her husband, who was also listening carefully. He looked to his wife, and their eyes locked. She squeezed his hand tightly. It still didn't ease his mind; something was about to happen.

"Melina..." Jack started again, only to be interrupted.

"Dad, just don't. I'm going to leave. You can all have your precious Anna, and Sark. But I'm going to be free. I'm going to build the Rambaldi device, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wrong," Anna Weiss suddenly spoke, and after her voice, a shot rang out. Everyone glanced to where she stood, holding the gun of a down guard. Her target, Melina's shoulder, was now covered with blood, and Melina struggled to stifle her own cries of pain.

"Wrong move, dear," Melina spat out, and advanced toward Anna, too quickly for anyone else to move to stop her. A fight ensued, in which Melina struggled to get Anna's newly acquired weapon. Irina and Taryn both held up their guns, but did not shoot in fear of shooting Anna. 

As sudden as Melina's advance had been, so was the shot that rang out next. 


	8. Author's NoteIn Pursuit

Review for those of you who are confused:

Anna Weiss is really Sydney and Sark's daughter. Sydney was with Sark during her two year hiatus. It has also been discovered that Melina is the woman in the prophecy, but that Anna is also in the prophecy, and is the only person who can stop Melina from wreaking havoc on the world.

Taryn Weiss is really the daughter of Michael Vaughn and Melina Bristow. Melina posed as Meg Vaughn while Sydney was gone. Michael and "Meg" fell in love and got married, and had Taryn. When it was discovered who Melina really was, she was taken into custody...Michael was killed by Melina before she was taken in, and Sydney and Weiss adopted Taryn, according to Michael's dying wish. Sydney and Eric are married now, and have raised Anna and Taryn, along with two of their sons, Phillip and Michael.

Melina Bristow is the daughter of both Irina and Jack. Irina was pregnant with Melina when she staged the car accident that took her away from Sydney and Jack. The KGB told Irina that Melina died immediately after her birth, when in reality she was very much alive. 

Sydney still doesn't remember what happened to her all those years ago. Therefore she doesn't remember loving Sark, or even giving birth to Anna.

And now...the next installment of THE PROPHECY:

  
  
  


The next moments went by in flashes for Taryn Weiss.

In one flash, her sister and Melina were fighting over Anna's gun. Taryn's own gun was on them both, but she was hesitant to shoot. Suddenly a shot rang out.

In the next flash, both Melina and Anna stepped back, looking at one another. Neither of them had been shot. However, someone else had.

In the third flash, Sydney Weiss was screaming out her husband's name, as blood poured from his chest, and he sank to the ground.

In the fourth flash, Jack Bristow's cell phone was being utilized as he called for the paramedic.

In the fifth flash, Melina, with fear in her blue eyes, raced back to her van and climbed in the driver's seat, taking off.

In the sixth flash, Anna and Taryn ran toward a rental car that the Weiss family had acquired. Anna's father, Sark, closely followed. Taryn climbed in the driver's seat, Anna in the passenger seat, and Sark in the seat behind Taryn. 

  


*****

The flashes ended like they had begun. Very rapidly.

It had been a natural reaction for the Weiss sisters when they had seen Melina take off in the black van. As they drove in pursuit of Melina, Anna asked her sister the question that had burning in her mind for several minutes.

"Do you want to tell me how you had a gun little sister?"

"Don't condescend big sister," Taryn answered, her eyes on the van directly in front of the. As the van swerved to the left, Taryn mirrored the motion.

Anna screamed over the sound of screeching tires,

"Taryn, seriously answer me! Right now!" 

"Alright, alright. Just promise me you'll shut up so we can all focus on the task at hand. I'm CIA Anna." Anna looked at her in amazement.

"What? But you're in art school in..."

"New York? What? You don't think they have an office in New York City, Anna?"

"But your father died in the field...why would you do this? Mom was so proud of you Taryn."

"Did you think I was just going to let Melina Bristow get away with killing my father? She almost killed you. She's not going to kill anyone, ever again. I'll promise you that," she spat out, as she spun the wheel. She chose this moment to press into the bumper of the van.

Soon, they came up on a warehouse, in which Melina pulled the van into a garage. All three in the pursuing car swore as the garage door closed before they could enter. Taryn pulled the car to a halt, and jumped out, slamming her car door. Anna and Sark did the same, and in mere moments they were breaking into the warehouse.

  


*****

  


"Eric!" Sydney still screamed, as the sirens of the ambulance approached.

"Syd..."he whispered. He could feel his lungs collapsing, and his air supply was gradually becoming smaller.

"Eric, don't leave me! Don't!" she screamed again, sobbing, tears falling on her husband's blue button down. Irina and Jack remained in the background, Irina crying into Jack's chest. 

"Syd...I knew this was going to happen. I knew it," he whispered to his wife.

"How? What are you talking about Eric. Save your strength. You're going to need it sweetie. Come on, you're going to be fine," she lied, looking down at his chest, which was now covered in mixed blood and tears.

"Honey...we've never lied to each other. Why are you now?" he asked her, and for the first time since he was wounded, he looked into her eyes.

"Eric..."she cried.

"Syd. Get Melina. Take care of the kids."

"I can't do it without you," she sobbed.

"Honey, you can do anything...you've just forgotten. You can do anything," he said, lifting his hand to stroke her face, wiping the tears away.

"Eric...please..."she begged.

"I love you Sydney Weiss," he said, and kissed her mouth fiercely. She returned the kiss, tears still falling.

"I love you honey...Eric..."she screamed, watching as he laid he head back down, his eyes rolling back. She fell back and pulled her knees to her, arms stretching to hug her legs. Irina approached her tentatively, then grasped her daughter in a hug. Jack stepped over to Eric as the paramedic walked to where they were all gathered.

"He's gone," Jack said, and leaned down to close Eric's eyes for the last time.

  


*****

  


"Let me lead girls," Alexander Sark said to his daughter and Taryn.

"Dad," Anna smirked, laughing at her father's instinct to lead them into 'danger'.

"Alright alright, love. You lead," he conceded.

"Dad, I would let you, but you know what the prophecy said," Anna spoke.

Taryn chose to moment to chime in, "What prophecy?" she asked.

Anna giggled, as her father tried to explain a brief version of their recent discovery, as they searched the empty warehouse. Anna immediately deemed it strange that they had not met up with any guards. Taryn's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow," she stated, in response to the tale of the prophecy, as just relayed to her by Sark. Taryn and Sark came to a halt when they realized that Anna has stopped as well. They glanced to the source of Anna's mesmerization.

A door.

Door 47. 

  


Author's Note: So I stole the Door 47 thing from J.J. Abrams...it's not mine, blah blah blah. So don't sue me.


	9. It's Over

Here ya go...ENJOY!

  


Anna only maintained her gaze of disbelief for a few moments. Soon, she was bounding through Door 47, Sark and Taryn following closely behind. They rounded a corner, and immediately found the source of all the trouble they had gone through:

The Rambaldi Device.

And, perched atop of it, Melina Bristow.

Anna smirked. She was becoming more convinced as the moments went by, that this woman was the devil. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if it turned out to be true.

At the sight of her enemies, Melina laughed maniacally.

"All it takes is the push of one button my friends," she said, her hand dangerously close to a button. Every movie that Anna had ever seen about the destruction of the known world came back to her, as she struggled to think of an idea to stop this madwoman. After all, she was the only one who could. She looked over Taryn, and grabbed Taryn's gun, which was composed of a heavier metal, and threw it at Melina.

Luckily, Anna had been on a softball team in her youth; the projectile hit Melina in the side of the head, interrupting her balance, and she fell to the ground, though unfortunately on her feet. Anna ran to where the woman had fallen, and immediately pursued a battle with her.

"I'm getting tired of you Anna Weiss," she hissed, and punched the younger woman in the face. Anna, quickly recovering from the blow, responded in a kick to Melina's stomach. Melina stumbled back, but when Anna moved to kick her again, she lowered herself to the floor, kicking Anna's legs out from under her. Anna fell to the ground, her head hitting the floor, and she appeared to be unconscious. 

Taryn, panicking, resumed Anna's place with a swift kick to Melina's face. Melina screamed in pain, and looked up to stare venomously at her daughter.

"Be careful little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with," Melina spat out, punching her daughter in the stomach. Taryn retaliated with a swift blow to Melina's already-tender temple, which sent Melina to the floor. At this moment, a noise interrupted their quarrel, as they both looked to the source.

There stood Anna Weiss, destroying the Rambaldi device, with the help of her father. Melina, with true fear in her eyes, stood up and ran to where the device was located.

"No!" she screamed, "you're ruining everything!"

"You know," Anna started, smirking, "it's always the criminal masterminds that fall for the unconscious bit. I'm surprised you're so stupid Melina," she finished. Melina's eyes blazed at this, and in an instant she was upon Anna, a severe-looking blade withdrawn. Sark moved to protect his daughter, but Melina spoke to him first.

"Ah, ah Mr. Sark, one move and I will slit your girl's throat," she spat out, glancing down at the woman who was now at her mercy.

"Well, well Miss Weiss, here we are. Not so stupid now am I?" Melina demanded.

"Kill me, Melina. Do it. I've destroyed the device, therefore destroying your intentions, and that is enough for me," Anna spat, eyes ablaze.

Taryn and Sark looked on in terror, both disbelieving that Anna had provoked the woman. Sark began to advance toward Melina once again, but Taryn held him back. She looked at him in fear, and whispered quietly.

"Anna knows what she's doing Mr.Sark. She'll take care of herself," she said.

Sark hesitated to agree, but nodded slowly. His daughter could handle herself. He turned to Melina and Anna again, and watched as Melina contemplated her next course of action.

"Well, if you feel that way Miss Weiss, I do believe I can arrange that for you," she spoke.

Anna braced herself for death, and was shocked when she heard a gunshot. She looked to the source, and also struggled to see who had taken the blow. The latter question was answered immediately when blood became visible on Melina Bristow's forehead. She had taken a shot in the head. As Melina fell to the ground, her shooter became visible.

Sydney Weiss.

Anna, wiping sweat off her forehead, stared at her mother in shock. 

It had been twenty years since Sydney Weiss had quit the CIA. Twenty years since she had dared to go on a mission. Twenty years since she had even fired a gun, let alone hit her mark perfectly. Anna decided immediately that there would always be things about her mother that she would never know...perhaps things she didn't want to know. 

She looked over to Taryn and her father, who were staring at Sydney in equal disbelief.

"Mom," Anna whispered, a voice hoarse from her screams.

"Sweetheart," she said, closing the space between them, and embracing her tightly, "Sorry I'm late," she finished.

"Mom, how did you...how did you get her? You haven't trained in years,"

"I have my ways Anna," Sydney spoke quietly, releasing her daughter enough to look at her, "Are you alright?" she asked, to which Anna quickly nodded. Sydney in turn looked to Taryn and Sark, and asked them the same question, to which they gave the same answer.

Sydney released Anna and turned to the Rambaldi device. She sighed at its appearance; its utter destruction. This was the device that had plagued her life, and now, it seemed almost ironic that it had been destroyed in mere moments by her oldest daughter. She glanced back to Melina's dead form, and anger and sadness rushed through her body all at once.

Anger, because this woman had threatened the well-being of her children. Had just killed her husband. Oh God. Eric. How was she going to do this without him?

Sadness, because this woman had been her own flesh and blood. This connection, this resemblance of DNA left Sydney in a depression she could not describe. Her sister would never have the change for absolution, would never have the chance to know Sydney, or to know Taryn. But, she had threatened Anna...and nobody threatened her little girl.

She looked over to Taryn, who was feeling the same emotions. The dead woman before her had been truly evil, but had also been the woman who had given birth to her. This fact caused more confusion, more guilt than this young woman could bear. Soon she was sobbing, and Sark, because of his immediate paternal instinct, grabbed onto her and held her. Anna and Sydney looked on as Taryn tried to resist his grasp, but finally conceded to it, and sunk to the floor. 

After moments of shoulder-shaking sobs, she looked up to her mother, as Sark continued to stroke her hair. 

"Mom," she spoke quietly, "Is dad alright?"

Sydney hesitated. She could tell by the look in Taryn's eyes, that she already knew the answer. Instead of vocalizing the answer, Sydney only shook her head no. Taryn's eyes welled up again, and her tears resumed. Sark looked up at Sydney, and as he continued to stroke Taryn's hair, Anna embraced her mother. Not an eye was dry as the stresses and the loss of the day weighed heavily on their hearts.


	10. Remembrance

Almost done everyone! ENJOY! The last chapter will be here soon!

  


DISCLAIMER: Quotes from the show were provided by SARKNEYHAVEN...shoutout to them...it's a great site!

  


It had been six months since Eric Weiss had passed away. The funeral had been lovely, not a dry eye in the house. Phillip had held onto his mother's hand throughout the entire service, young Michael held onto his sister Taryn, and Anna was accompanied by Alexander Sark. Everyone had been surprised when Sark had arrived - he had never really been cordial with Eric. However, Anna had wanted him there, and that was all the incentive he needed to be in attendance.

The months dragged by slowly for all of them. Taryn felt the weight of the loss of a second father, and Michael and Phillip lost the only father they had ever known. Anna spent time with Sark in Ireland, calling to check up on her mother from time to time.

Sydney was the worst. She poured herself into teaching. All her hours were devoted to grading papers and preparing lessons. Occasionally Phillip would catch her 'talking' to Eric, just like any other day - like he had never died. She felt guilty; three men had died because of her - Danny, Vaughn and now Eric. She hated that she was a toxic woman.

One night, she arrived home from school after dusk, and sighing, put on one of Eric's favorite jazz cds. She turned on the faucet of the bathtub, removed her clothes slowly, and sunk into the water, allowing the tensions of the day to leave her body.

She looked at her left hand, amazed at how much she had aged in the past six months. Before Eric had died, everyone had remarked how beautiful she looked as a woman now in her fifties. Now she was just tired. She felt like she had aged twenty years in six months. The golden wedding band that remained on her finger taunted her; she had never removed it, but she could no longer bear its weight. She removed it, noting the palor of the skin that had been beneath it all these years. She placed it on the soap dish, once again sinking into the warm, steaming water.

She must have dozed off, for soon she was dreaming - of Vaughn, of Eric, her children. She saw them all - Anna, Taryn, Michael and Phillip - all so beautiful - she had done something right. Soon she was seeing Alexander Sark, not as he was now, but as he looked in his youth...memories began flashing in her head...

-FLASH-

Sark looks at Sydney in an icy cave, holding a gun to her face,

"Whatever Arvin Sloane pays you, it can't be enough? Would you consider coming to work for me if it meant I'd let you walk out of here? I believe if you took the time to hear the comprehensive offer, you might actually say yes."

Sydney looked him up and down, obviously checking him out.

"You're cute, but I'll pass."

-FLASH-

Vaughn looked at Sydney in shock.

"Sark asked you to come work with him?"

"Like it wasn't even a question, like it was a done deal. Sark is like the good-looking guy in high school who know how cute he is and won't take no for an answer," Sydney answered.

-FLASH-

Sydney cocked her gun and shot at the glass that was protecting Sark. He doesn't even flinch. Cocky bastard; all she wanted was the antidote.

"You and I, we're destined to work together. I truly believe that," he said.

-FLASH-

Sydney heard Sark's voice over the walkie-talkie, as she struggled to walk in her geisha outfit

"You are so good, do you know that?

-FLASH-

Now a memory she didn't recall...

Sark rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

"Do you think she hears you?" he asked, smiling at her.

-FLASH-

Sark comforting her as she cried.

"Sark, I'm so scared...I just want to know the truth," she said, collapsing into his arms.

"I know Syd, I know."

-FLASH-

Sark crying as he looked down on an injured Sydney who was lying in a hospital bed.

"God, I love you! Now wake up so I can tell you!" he screamed. When he threw himself over her body, she opened her eyes, only he didn't notice.

-FLASH-

Sark kissing her, for the first time, in the rain.

-FLASH-

"Come on Sydney, push!"

"I can't!" she screamed, the pain unbearable.

"Yes, you can! Once more, honey, once more!" 

A push. Pain. And then, the cries of their little one.

"She's here...and she's beautiful!" Sark cried, stroking Sydney's face, and they both grinned at one another.

-FLASH-

Sark holding her hand, twisting the golden band on her ring finger.

-FLASH-

Sloane. A terrified Sark and Sydney.

"You fell in love with her Sark, that wasn't part of the plan."

"Mr. Sloane..."Sark began.

"Don't! You betrayed me! You've gone soft...you love her!" Sloane aimed the gun at Sydney and fired. Sark pushed Sydney away, taking the bullet in his arm. Sydney screamed, but before she could check him, Sloane pulled her away, taking her into the night.

"Sydney!" Sark yelled.

"Alex! No...Alex!"

"Shut up!" Sloane yelled, gun pointed in her face.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"You'll never see him again Sydney. You'll never see your daughter again!"

"No!" 

His men tied her up, throwing her in a dark vehicle. She screamed again, to which a man hit her in the head with his gun.

"No," she whispered as she lost consciousness, "Anna...Alex..."

-FLASH-

  


Sydney woke with a start. She immediately shivered; the bath water had grown cold. She shook her head, tears falling down her cheek. She remembered! She remembered everything now. Sark...hating him, learning to respect him, to love him...to marry him. He was her husband. Why had he let her go? Why had he never forced the issue, tried to split her and Eric up?

He still loved her. The realization hit her like a Mac truck. And to her surprise, she realized she loved him too.


	11. Remembrance 2

  


THE FINAL INSTALLMENT! AHH! Thanks for all your support! ENJOY!

  


Though Alexander Sark had many other things to accomplish, Friday was his movie night with Anna. On this night, they pretended they lived a normal existence. They made popcorn, watched comedies and dramas, and would talk about all sorts of issues.

Today they watched in silence. It seemed that sometimes they ran out of things to say - she had been with him since Eric's passing. She had quit the CIA, as promised, and now worked for her father as his Executive Assitant. Though a desk job bored her, her entire spy life was not gone - she trained with her dad nearly every day, to keep her instincts sharp and him in shape. After all, Mr. Sark was not so young anymore...and he was convinced that his girl wasn't through saving the day just yet.

As they watched the movie, they were surprised when the doorbell rang. They shared a confused glance. All their coworkers knew about 'Movie Night'...who could it possibly be? Anna walked out of the room, walking through two corridors to reach the front door. She opened it, first noticing the stormy weather, then taking in the appearance of the woman who stood before her.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Hi honey," Sydney said, embracing her daughter, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. Mom, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me? Cause you could've called..."

"Actually Anna, is your dad around?"

Anna was bewildered, "Um, yeah...but you could have called him mother."

"I know honey, but I need to speak with him in person."

"Okay...are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, honey, I'm fine."

They walked into the house together, and Anna took her mother's coat to a nearby closet. Sydney heard footsteps approaching and held her breath.

"Anna, who is it honey?" Sark asked as he came into view. He stopped when he saw Sydney's dripping wet form. "Sydney? What are you doing here? You're soaked. Anna, go make your mother some hot cocoa. Sydney, follow me." He took here hand and led her into his office. He did not notice her gasp at the familiarity of the room - nor did he know she recalled being here before.

He started to move papers and folders off the couch, but paused when he noticed Sydney staring at the fireplace, her back to him. She remained still, lost in a dreamlike state. He was hesitant to interrupt her reverie.

"Sydney? What's wrong?" he whispered, sitting on the couch. She remained still for a moment longer, and then turned to him.

"You used to build fires for me when I was pregnant. You always got too warm, but you lit the fire for me because you knew I was always cold," she said, barely a whisper. His eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked. He had heard her...he had heard every word; but he needed a confirmation. She stepped over the couch, and sat down next to him, placing one hand on the back of couch, touching his neck.

"And on this couch, you put your hand on my stomach," she began, taking his hand and placing it on her belly, "And you asked me if Anna could hear my voice. And I said yes," she finished, looking him directly in the eyes. Despite the darkness of the room, she could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. She looked over at the desk.

"And on that desk, we..." she began, blushing slightly.

"I remember Sydney," he said, interrupting her thought. She smirked, trying to hide her embarrassment. She glanced over the window.

"When it would snow, you would sit on your office chair, I would sit on your lap, and we would watch it fall. We would sip on hot chocolate, and Anna would sit in here with us sometimes," she said, standing up to walk over to the window. Sark stood up, following. They shared a glance.

"Sydney..."

"Alex..." they both began. 

Anna walked into the room, noticing the strange look in both of her parent's eyes.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something here?"

They both smiled, glancing to Anna. Sark started to speak, but Sydney silenced him. She walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna...I love you so much," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know mom," Anna said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"No, I don't think you do. I realized, a while ago, that it must hurt you...knowing that I couldn't remember having you...that I couldn't remember you as a baby," she spoke. Anna's eyes grew wide, but in them was the look of understanding.

"Mom, I understand...I always have," Anna said. Sydney led her daughter to the couch, on which they both sat down. Sydney was silent for a moment, and then smiled at her girl.

"When you were born Anna, the pain was so unbearable. You were born two weeks late, so almost immediately after my water broke, you were here. You were anxious to get out, I think," Sydney said, chuckling softly. Anna looked at her in disbelief. Sydney smiled, continuing.

"You screamed so loudly when you came out, and when your dad and I held you, we were so amazed by you. You had a full head of light brown hair, and these wide blue eyes, much like your dad's. You held up a little fist in the air, as if to say, 'hey, I'm here, deal with me!' We laughed and laughed...and now that I think about it, you've always been that way...'deal with me'" Sydney chuckled again, but her face became serious when she saw her daughter's tears.

"Oh my gosh, mom, you remember. For how long?"

"Since last night, honey. I'm so sorry that I ever forgot," Sydney said, tears falling down her own cheeks.

"So you remember everything? Even daddy?" Anna asked tentatively.

Sydney looked at Sark, "Even your father."

Anna smiled, "And?" Sark started to answer that one.

"Anna..." he began.

"Alex," Sydney stated, "She has a right to know what is going on," she looked to her daughter, "now that I remember everything, I remember something else," Sydney looked at Sark for support, to which he nodded. Anna waited in anticipation, as Sydney pulled something out of her pocket.

A gold wedding band.

"Your wedding band? What does that have to do with this?" Anna asked, somewhat impatiently.

"This isn't the wedding band I received from Eric," Sydney said. Sark gasped, his mind racing. How had she gotten it back? Sydney saw the look on his face, and answered the question for him.

"I found this wedding band in Sloane's old office in LA," she said, "this wedding band was given to me by your father," she said to Anna, handing her the golden band. Anna looked at her in amazement.

Her parents had been married. She examined the band, turning it over in her hands. Glancing on the inside of the band, she noticed an inscription. She looked at it closely, and read it aloud,

"Despite all odds," it read, quite simply, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom..."she spoke quietly, "What are you saying here?"

"Anna, sweetie, I loved Eric Weiss. I loved him with all my heart. But I had forgotten that long ago, I gave my heart away, completely, to your father," Sydney said, glancing over at Sark, who was now leaning against the bookshelf that contained Sydney's favorite books. Sydney stood up, taking the ring from Anna, and stood in front of Sark. She spoke again to Anna.

"And, if he'll have me back, I want to be his wife again," she said. Anna gasped, and Sark's eyes welled up with tears. They all waited for his answer. He didn't though; he only walked over to his desk, and reached into the top drawer. He pulled out a box, opened it tentatively, and removed his own golden wedding band. Sydney smiled through tears. He stepped back to Sydney, placing his band in her hands, and took hers in his own hand. 

He smiled at her, and in one simple motion, he had placed her ring back on her finger. She smiled, and taking his, made the same motion. They held onto each other's hands for a moment, before embracing one another tightly. Sark openly sobbed, perhaps for the first time since that night that Sloane had taken his love away from him. Sydney sobbed as well, and soon Anna was right there with them, joining the embrace.

Anna took a moment to laugh at the situation, and Sydney and Alexander joined in. Yes, dysfunctional as they were, this was a beautiful moment. They really had achieved victory against all odds.

As they all stood there, Anna pointed out the window. The rain had stopped, and in it's place, snow was falling softly to the ground. Sydney and Alexander exchanged a meaningful glance. To them, it wasn't just the end of the storm that had been the last twenty years. It was the beginning of something new and the promise of more nights like this one, with light snow falling and sipping hot cocoa in front of a warm, crackling fire.

THE END

  


I might make a small sequel, in which Sydney and Sark tell Phillip and Michael about their marriage. Haven't made up my mind yet...maybe some response will help me make up my mind...wink wink.


End file.
